


The Missing

by TVXQsam



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, Love Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVXQsam/pseuds/TVXQsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor, Gregor, Ash and Vin decided to go for a scary adventure by visiting the old house built above that hill. No one was home after they knocked at the door 3 times. And soon as they opened the door, no lights, no water available, spider's web everywhere and a shadow that passed by appeared. It was only Eleanor who saw it. Thought she just knew someone had gone there and secretly peeking at the wall, she followed it while holding a flashlight. Until, an hour later, she was nowhere to be found but the house was small. The rest had forgotten to remind her how risky it is to wander around but it's too late! So how would they escape the place bringing Eleanor back with them without losing someone's life? Or will they find her within the time limit before her wedding day? Let's find out! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing

Eleanor, Gregor, Ash & Vin are neighbors downhill. They were classmates since H/S days and been friends for years now. But people believed this quadruplet has an interest to risk their lives for seeking answers about "poltergeist" by attempting to go uphill and start their own investigation inside that house. Because many reported cases about "its" existence were found lately which was believed to be true. However, some weren't sure of those and few are not interested at all!

One fine night in full moon, the quadruplet decided to go on an emergency meeting near the hill. Bringing an old truck, Vin was the driver beside Eleanor. The rest were at the back. The whole town was quiet and seems nobody gonna notice their plan. And in order to make things easier, they went straight uphill.

When they finally reached the house, they make sure surroundings are empty of stalkers. Vin initiated the opening of the door after Ash created 3 knocks. No one was around so they grabbed the opportunity to wander inside. Ash, who has a light lamp, lead their way from front door to the kitchen and the rest were holding their own flashlights. No lights and water available, spider webs everywhere which Gregor's hated the most and those things scattered around which makes the house messy are the few things that can be seen in the house. Eleanor, who was at the back of Gregor, noticed someone had just appeared on the wall but she could only see a shadow passed by. At first, she was hesitant to follow it but she got a courage out of her curiosity to go on a split destination, leaving her friends alone on the kitchen area.

Holding only her flashlight, she follows the mystery shadow through this dark hall of the house. On its edge, three rooms appeared on her sight, one in her left, right and in front. She went to her left but it was locked. Then, she tried on her right. When she finally opened the door, a very foul smell greeted her. It was like someone's corpse was stored in there for many days or weeks, maybe. She looked around flashing light in every corner of the room to find some evidences where it was. Then, as soon as she approached the way to the comfort room, few meters from the front door, right there she found the corpse. She didn't freaked out. Rather, she just moved it to the side so she won't bump into it again. As she is done placing the corpse away, she saw a cryptic message on the mirror. It says: "Turn around, you'll find a gold. Go to your front, lock it. Look for a letter written in bold. Try to hide somewhere, someone's gonna steal it. Before time's running out, a torn paper will walk you back to where you are".

She thinks she got the message well and went back to the front door not realizing she forgot something on the table, an old key, to lock the room where the "curse" had started. Not knowing, it would be her last time...................to breathe!

While on the kitchen area, adjacent to the hall way, the rest of the gang decides to prepare themselves for their paranormal investigation. But as soon as Gregor look for Eleanor, she was nowhere to be found. Ash & Vin were busy setting up their stuffs such as cameras & EMF's so they don't see Gregor much looking for Eleanor. 

"Guys, have you seen Eleanor?" Gregor asked the Ash and Vin who were currently having troubles setting up their cameras.

"No!" Vin replied. Ash was also has no idea where she is but she thinks Eleanor went to a different path of investigation. Then, she found the hallway to where Eleanor was once.

"Look, there is another way! She might gone there." Ash said flashing her flashlight on the wall.

Vin & Gregor was speechless. They thought there was no other way than the kitchen, living room and the bedroom in the ground floor.

"I thought it was just a wall!" Gregopr said as he immediately approached the wall. Right there, he found a dark hallway. Holding his flashlight firmly, he looked at it but Eleanor's presence wasn't there. Followed by Ash and Vin, leaving their stuffs in the kitchen, told Gregor to be careful.

"Be careful, dude!" Vin & Ash both said.

"It's so dark! I can't see anything but none!" Ash whispers.

They were 2 meters away from the three doors when a loud 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely an author's imaginations. Anything here that relates to you as a "real" event, it was just a COINCIDENCE. Please be reminded that the author is totally AGAINST of "copy and paste" for illegal publication of this story. And ONCE the author found out about "non-permitted" actions committed by the readers, this story will be PERMANENTLY DELETED here in author's account OR the view will be for MEMBERS only!


End file.
